Chu Chu's Little Adventure
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This one is all about Chu Chu, Anthy's little monkey-mouse pal. -


Chu Chu's Little Adventure  
  
Note: As my first Revolutionary Girl Utena fanfic, I decided to focus on the most adorable monkey mouse I have ever seen. In fact, he's probably the only monkey mouse I have seen ! Chu Chu has a case of the munchies like no one's business. He steals away in the night, dressed as a ninja and pilfers Saionji's refrigerator of all of its food...  
  
"Dangerously cheesy !"—Chester Cheeta, commercial for 'Cheeto's  
  
Go Snacks'  
  
"Honor...Family...Tradition...Doughnuts !"—Ricochet, 'Mucha Lucha !'  
  
Chapter 1—In the Dark of the Night  
  
Chu-Chu had always been a gastronomical marvel. No matter what, he always seemed hungry, and he always had his cheeks stuffed with leftover crumbs that Utena or Anthy would've discarded as they left for the day for education at Ohotori Academy. Chu-Chu even sneaked a few snacks into his diet here and there whenever he had a craving for something to nibble on. Tonight, again was one of those nights. He crept quietly out of Utena and Anthy's dormitory and went into the Academy to pillage the refrigerator for food. Unfortunately, there was nothing left not even a morsel, nor even a crumb ! Looking unhappy, Chu-Chu was not dissuaded from finding the food he was on a quest to possess. Instantly, his frown turned upside down. If there was any place that was full of sustenance, it was the swordsman Saionji's dormitory.  
  
Stealthily, Chu-Chu, clad as a ninja, tiptoed down the hall and gently plastered himself against the wall. Peering cautiously around the corner, he noticed the swordsman fast asleep in bed without a care in the world. Chu-Chu could detect a bouquet of many foods including pizza, salmon, Raman, even the faint hint of macadamia nut white brownies. Carefully, he sneaked up to the refrigerator and tenderly opened it with a steady paw. Reaching in with his periwinkle prehensile tail, he grasped some cold cuts that had been disregarded. But, from their scent they were still edible and quite delectable. He continued to gorge himself on copious helpings of anything he could fit inside those puffy, round cheeks of his. But, his feast was about to come to a halt when Saionji began to become chilled by the wafting cold air leaking from the refrigerator.  
  
Chapter 2—You Thieving Monkey-Mouse !  
  
Saionji awoke with a startle when he saw Chu-Chu groaning in agony from eating more than he could handle. He looked extremely bloated, but in utter ecstasy nevertheless. "Chu ?", he questioned, looking up innocently at the swordsman, hoping his irrepressible charm and overall likeable qualities would save him from Saionji's wrath. But, the swordsman wasn't swayed. Angrily, he slammed the refrigerator door, nearly catching Chu- Chu's tail in it. Chu-Chu, being the courageous, pugnacious type, raised his tiny-balled paws up in defense. "You think those little fists of yours could phase me, you thieving monkey-mouse ?", Saionji questioned, irate and poised with his samurai sword at the ready.  
  
Chapter 3—Chu-Chu's Great Escape  
  
Knowing he was no match for Saionji's fatal sword skills, Chu-Chu made a dash toward his mistress' room, the home stretch. He knew if Saionji saw Chu-Chu all nestled within the arms of his dearest love, Anthy, he wouldn't dare hurt Chu-Chu. Bolting toward Utena and Anthy's room, he settled underneath the covers with Anthy and she chuckled a little in her sleep, but didn't awaken. Saionji paused, seeing how peaceful the midnight marauder was with his owner. Light-footedly, Saionji left toward his room, shut his refrigerator door, and went to sleep. He knew he would have to take a trip to the market tomorrow since Chu-Chu had nearly eaten everything out of his fridge. Yet, he didn't feel angry. He didn't understand why. He figured to himself, Chu-Chu was only a pet, and had an insatiable desire to be fed. Philosophically, he compared Chu- Chu to himself. Saionji himself had an insatiable desire to be loved by Anthy, and he always received love from her no matter what was to transpire between them. Knowing this, he was brought into a deeper sense of peace and dreamt of strolling through a rose garden with Anthy by his side, their arms entwined, and the soft gentle sent of cherry blossoms in the air.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As far as anyone could tell the next day, Chu-Chu was fine. But, Utena and Anthy were puzzled about the ninja outfit. Anthy had delicately taken it off of him and Chu-Chu didn't mind. He was happy being by Anthy's side again after a long day of waiting for her return, as well as Utena's. Chu-Chu had learned an important lesson in his midnight escapades. He knew he wouldn't risk his life for food ever again, no matter what the circumstances. Even if he would become peckish at night, which was no reason for him to stick his neck out where it didn't belong. Besides, he knew it was much safer receiving food from those he loved and knew he was blessed knowing such kindhearted, giving souls. He knew someday, these two special women would someday revolutionize the world...but he was far more concerned with sinking his teeth in some yummy doughnuts for breakfast when the morning came to greet him and his friends.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 11, 2002 9/11 In Memoriam of those who died, Old Glory flies proudly for you. You were true always to the Red, White, and Blue. Our prayers and thoughts, each of us give, For teaching us all what it truly means to live. 


End file.
